Super Bomberman
Mobile devices 2003 }} Super Bomberman (スーパーボンバーマン, Sūpābonbāman, in Japan) is an action game for the SNES. It's one of the first four player games to ever be produced for the SNES and is also the first game in the Super Bomberman series. Story As taken from the European manual: "Far to the north of BomberMan's hometown, Peace Town, lies the modern metropolis Diamond City. There, the evil Carat Diamond and his cohort, scientist Dr. Mook, are holding a Robot Tournament with robots specially designed for their combat and offensive capabilities. Hoping to steal BomberMan's advanced combat capabilities, Diamond has created a fake BomberMan to go to Peace Town and kidnap the real BomberMan. Aware of Diamond's plot, Black BomberMan heads out alone to face the fake BomberMan. But Black BomberMan is defeated and his castle is taken. Somehow Black BomberMan escapes and seeks refuge with White BomberMan, and warns him of Diamond's evil plan. Soon, wave upon wave of enemy robots begin their advance toward Peace Town. Now our two heroes must join forces to overthrow the evil Diamond !!" Gameplay The gameplay is a traditional style for Bomberman veterans. The game is played on a grid-like area and the player must set bombs to destroy the enemies on the map. When all the enemies are defeated, the player must find the exit (if they haven't already) which is hidden under a soft block. If the player's bomb explosion hits the exit at any point, more monsters will appear so they must use caution around the exit. After clearing seven stages, the player will face a boss before proceeding to the next area. Stages *Stage 1: Peace Town *Stage 2: Robot Amusement Park *Stage 3: Dr. Mook's Robot Remodeling Factory *Stage 4: Robot Tournament Qualifier Dome *Stage 5: Robot Tournament Grounds *Stage 6: Diamond Tower Battle Game Up to four players can compete and there 12 stages in the battle game. Stages *Stage 1: Normal Zone *Stage 2: Western Zone *Stage 3: Bomb Zone *Stage 4: Jump Zone *Stage 5: Belt Zone *Stage 6: Tunnel Zone *Stage 7: Duel Zone *Stage 8: Flower Zone *Stage 9: Light Zone *Stage 10: Power Zone *Stage 11: Warp Zone *Stage 12: Speed Zone Secrets There are a few secrets in the game:Super Bomberman Hudson Official Guidebook, pg. 110-112 *'Mini Bomberman' **Password: 5656 **Effect: All players become tiny Bombermen. This has no impact on gameplay aside from the appearance of the characters. *'Normal Game Stock Up' **Access: Using the player 1 controller, press the X button during the opening cinema. This is only possible in the Japanese version because the intro was removed from subsequent versions. **Effect: Players will be able to start the Normal Game from Area 1-1 with 9 lives, the maximum amount. *'Sound Test Mode' **Access: Using the Super Multitap, plug a controller into slot 5 and use it to press the R button on the title screen. **Effect: Grants access to the Sound Test Mode. A list of all of the songs in the game can be navigated with the directional buttons, and each song can be selected and played back with the A button. 'Level Passwords' 1-1 5555 1-2 7503 1-3 5543 1-4 0513 1-5 5522 1-6 7564 1-7 3535 2-1 0055 2-2 4005 2-3 0043 2-4 5012 2-5 7024 2-6 5064 2-7 0034 3-1 5453 3-2 7402 3-3 3444 3-4 0412 3-5 2423 3-6 0464 3-7 4434 4-1 6154 4-2 4103 4-3 7144 4-4 5114 4-5 1122 4-6 4164 4-7 0135 5-1 5252 5-2 7204 5-3 5244 5-4 6213 5-5 4224 5-6 1264 5-7 3232 6-1 0652 6-2 3605 6-3 7645 6-4 5615 6-5 7623 6-6 4665 6-7 1635 6-8 5672 Music The soundtrack of this game is composed by Atsushi Chikuma. Most of the music within the game is remixed versions of songs from the PC Engine / TurboGrafx-16 game Bomberman. One example of this is the title theme. Trivia *In Bomberman, Bomberman II, and Bomberman '93, Black Bomberman was a villain and was antagonistic to White Bomberman. This had been the case in several other games as well. This is the first game to fully abandon his role as White's arch-nemesis and join him as a close ally. *The Japanese version features a few scenes from the story after waiting at the title screen. The English version just goes straight to the demo. Gallery Super Bomberman US Box.jpg|US Box, "Party Pak" version Super Bomberman JP Box.jpg|JP Box Cover Art SB1.jpg|Cover Art 2.png|JP Opening 2 3.png|JP Opening 3 4.png|JP Opening 4 Super Bomberman Logo.gif|Logo Staff The Super Bomberman staff See also *''Super Bomberman Hudson Official Guidebook'' References de:Super Bomberman Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series